


Song Parody's for each cabin at camp half-blood.

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: I was just listening to my tunes while reading one of the newest books in the Percy Jackson series when I started the think up some funny lyrics for the songs I was listening to, to go with Percy Jackson.So, I decided to take each cabin and a few more and take popular songs and mix em together :)





	1. Hades cabin parody. (Tic Tok)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, the music or the setting, all I own is the lyrics.

( Hades children.)

Wake up in my coffin feeling like the undead (Hey, What up kid?)

Grab my sword, I'm out the door; I'm gonna get a hydra head (Let's go)  
Before I leave, respects to father then I dress in black  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I might not be coming back. 

I'm talking skeletons coming from the ground, ground  
Trying not to die, die  
Cyclops blowing up our flying ships, ships  
Coming from underground, playing our favorite camp games  
Rollin' up to Olympus  
Trying to be a hero. 

Don't stop, kill it off  
gods, blow this cyclops up  
Tonight, we all fight  
Hoping to survive to see the sunlight  
Fighting on the clock  
But the battle don't stop, no. 

Don't stop, kill it off  
gods, blow this cyclops up  
Tonight, we all fight  
Hoping to survive to see the sunlight  
Fighting on the clock  
But the battle don't stop, no.

Ain't got any time in the world, but got plenty of tears  
Ain't got no greek fire in my pocket, so I may as well be dead  
And now the monsters are lining up 'Cause Gaia sent them to kill us  
But we kick 'em to the curb 'cause we're the children of Hades. 

I'm talking about the children of Apollo getting crunk, crunk  
The children of Hephaestus with they're piles of junk, junk  
The children of Dionysus who are getting drunk, drunk. 

Now, now, we goin' before the titans get out, out  
Or the monsters hunt us down, down  
monsters hunt us down, down  
monsters hunt us. 

Don't stop, kill it off  
gods, blow this cyclops up  
Tonight, we all fight  
Hoping to survive to see the sunlight  
Fighting on the clock  
But the battle don't stop, no.

Don't stop, kill it off  
gods, blow this cyclops up  
Tonight, we all fight  
Hoping to survive to see the sunlight  
Fighting on the clock  
But the battle don't stop, no.

Hades, you help us out  
But you let us down to  
Run for our lives  
The monsters come  
Escaping them, saving ourselves  
Thanks a lot dad  
Like him still, 'cause of the deadly vibe  
Yeah, you got us. 

Hades, you help us out  
But you let us down to  
Run for our lives  
The monsters come  
With our heads up  
Lift your head up  
Lift your head up. 

Now, the battle don't start till we arrive.

Don't stop, kill it off  
gods, blow this cyclops up  
Tonight, we all fight  
Hoping to survive to see the sunlight  
Fighting on the clock  
But the battle don't stop, no.

Don't stop, kill it off  
gods, blow this cyclops up  
Tonight, we all fight  
Hoping to survive to see the sunlight  
Fighting on the clock  
But the battle don't stop, no.


	2. Apollo's cabin Parody. (Pocket full of sunshine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just listening to my tunes while reading one of the newest books in the Percy Jackson series when I started the think up some funny lyrics for the songs I was listening to, to go with Percy Jackson.  
> So, I decided to take each cabin and a few more and take popular songs and mix em together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters, the music, or the setting. I only own the lyrics.  
> comment what you think about the song, who your parent is, and who you all want me to do next.

(Apollo's children.) (The little poems in theses '' are in the place of the oooh's and woa's, cause bleh)

We got looks, got flashy looks of gold  
Poetry is love, and we know that it's all ours.

'Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes?'

Judge us all you want, but you're never gonna break us  
Bad poetry and quotes will kindle our anger.

'Meet us at midnight in the forest of our dreams...'

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
And give us a worthy masterpiece (Masterpiece)  
We'll only read words of true beauty (True beauty) 

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
No one can match our poetic words (Poetic words)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)   
No one can match our fabulous looks (Fabulous looks) 

We got looks, got flashy looks of gold  
Poetry is love, and we know that it's all ours.

'We'll make a fire and count the stars that shimmer above the trees.'

Judge us all you want, but you're never gonna break us  
Bad poetry and quotes will kindle our anger.

No....

'Stop and take in the beauty of a starry night.'

We got looks, got flashy looks of gold  
Poetry is love, and we know that it's all ours.

You wish you had our looks, but you ain't ever gonna get them  
Unless you're a child of Aphrodite. 

There's a place that we go  
That no normal human knows.  
Where the rivers flow  
And we call it home. 

Camp..Half-blood.

We're safe from monsters  
And we can be ourselves  
The games we play though are a bit untasteful  
And there are harpies flying everywhere.

'She was a storm, not the kind you run from, the kind you chase.'

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
And give us a worthy masterpiece (Masterpiece)  
We'll only read words of true beauty (True beauty)

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
No one can match our poetic words (Poetic words)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)   
No one can match our fabulous looks (Fabulous looks)

There's a place that we go  
That no normal human knows.  
Where the rivers flow  
And we call it home.

Camp..Half-blood.

We're safe from monsters  
And we can be ourselves  
The games we play though are a bit untasteful  
And there are harpies flying everywhere.

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
And give us a worthy masterpiece (Masterpiece)  
We'll only read words of true beauty (True beauty)

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
No one can match our poetic words (Poetic words)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)   
No one can match our fabulous looks (Fabulous looks)

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
And give us a worthy masterpiece (Masterpiece)  
We'll only read words of true beauty (True beauty)

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
No one can match our poetic words (Poetic words)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)   
No one can match our fabulous looks (Fabulous looks)

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
And give us a worthy masterpiece (Masterpiece)  
We'll only read words of true beauty (True beauty)

Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)  
No one can match our poetic words (Poetic words)  
Take away the bad poetry (Bad poetry)   
No one can match our fabulous looks (Fabulous looks)

The sun in on our side  
Take us for a ride through the sky, father  
We look to the sky for our father's smile.  
We know deep down in our hearts that we're Royalty. 

The sun in on our side  
Take us for a ride through the sky, father  
We look to the sky for our father's smile.  
We know deep down in our hearts that we're Royalty.


	3. Hephaestus cabin parody. (Whispers In My Head)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just listening to my tunes while reading one of the newest books in the Percy Jackson series when I started the think up some funny lyrics for the songs I was listening to, to go with Percy Jackson.  
> So, I decided to take each cabin and a few more and take popular songs and mix em together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, music, and setting. I only own the lyrics.  
> Comment below your godly parent and who you think i should do next.

(Hephaestus's children.)

You could think that we're all geeks  
When we're working by ourselves.  
Bit it's like we're too busy  
to be someone else. 

You can tell that we're all mechanic's  
When we're working with bolts and screws all night  
But it's like we don't notice that we're different.

 

Our father watching over us  
Leading us so we don't fall.

A war starts again

We feel it drawing near  
Many friends, dead. 

We will go  
When it comes again  
And we will build  
We Will build to save. 

Our father doesn't help us all the time  
But when he does  
We kick butt and invent cool stuff like there's no tomorrow. 

Inventors we are.

The ideas come from our father above.

Inventors we are.

When we build something awesome.

Inventors we are.

Buildin til dawn.

We are children of the great blacksmith Hephaestus and no one else  
We're always getting better, stronger ourselves  
This is the way we chose to live. 

We will not fall tonight  
In the end, we're never alone  
This is our fight. 

Our father watching over us  
Leading us so we don't fall.

A war starts again

We feel it drawing near  
Many friends, dead.

We will go  
When it comes again  
And we will build  
We Will build to save.

Our father doesn't help us all the time  
But when he does  
We kick butt and invent cool stuff like there's no tomorrow.

Inventors we are.

The ideas come from our father above.

Inventors we are.

When we build something awesome.

You could think that we're all geeks  
When we're working by ourselves.  
Bit it's like we're too busy  
to be someone else. 

You could think that we're all geeks   
When we're working with bolts and screws all night  
But it's like we don't notice that we're different.

Our father watching over us 

Our father doesn't help us all the time

But when he does  
We kick butt and invent cool stuff like there's no tomorrow.

Inventors we are.

The ideas come from our father above.

Inventors we are.

When we build something awesome.


	4. Dionysus cabin parody. (Shots, shots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just listening to my tunes while reading one of the newest books in the Percy Jackson series when I started the think up some funny lyrics for the songs I was listening to, to go with Percy Jackson.  
> So, I decided to take each cabin and a few more and take popular songs and mix em together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, music, or setting. I only own the lyrics.  
> Comment below what you think, your godly parent, and who you think i should do next.

(Dionysus's children.)

If your not a child of Dionysus ladies and gentlemen  
Get ready to be forced to throw a party  
Let's do it, ha ha LMAO  
You know what, Lil' Dionysus's, yeah  
All of the drinkers  
Where you at, let's go. 

When we arrive at the party  
All eyes are on us  
We always come with a party rock crew. 

All drinks are free  
At the party in camp half-blood  
We come to the party to drink  
Everybody it's on! 

Shots shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots 

Shots shots shots shots shots 

Time to party! Time to party!  
Normal humans love us  
Cause we can hold our liquor. 

They need an excuse  
To ask us out  
We go to parties to drink  
How 'bout you? 

Bottles up  
Let's go, round two! 

Shots shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

Time to party! Time to party!  
If you ain't here to party then get out of here  
If you ain't here to drink then get out of here  
If you ain't here to live it up then get out of here  
Now where my siblings at, let me see ya hands up. 

Now, what you guys drinkin?

Jaegerbombs, Lemondrops, Buttery Nipples, Jello shots  
Kamikaze, 3 wise men, Rum.  
Forget all that  
Get me some gin. 

Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
We stayin' put all night, drinkin and havin' shots  
We all hit the ground every time we try to dance  
So cups in the air lets drink until we're out!

 

If your feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air  
If your tryin' to dance put ya hands in the air  
Now say we're awesome! (We're awesome!) 

We're awesome! (We're awesome!) 

We tryin' ta dance (Tryin' ta dance)  
We tryin' ta dance (Tryin' ta dance) 

Shots.

Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
We stayin' put all night, drinkin and havin' shots  
We all hit the ground every time we try to dance  
So cups in the air lets drink until we're out!

We're hyped up! La dad a da

La dad a dad a da

La dad a dad a da 

La dad a dad a da 

La dad a dad a da 

La dad a dad a da 

La dad a dad a da 

La dad a dad a da 

La dad a dad a da


	5. Hermes cabin parody. (Shake it off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just listening to my tunes while reading one of the newest books in the Percy Jackson series when I started the think up some funny lyrics for the songs I was listening to, to go with Percy Jackson.  
> So, I decided to take each cabin and a few more and take popular songs and mix em together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, music, or the setting. I only own the lyrics.  
> Comment below what you think, your godly parent, and who you think I should do next.

(Hermes's children.)

We're sneaken out when it's late, We planned a bunch of pranks.

They say that we're no good, mmm hmm, They say that we're no good, mmm hmm.

We may have made to many traps, Can't seem to make the newbies stay.

But who cares anyway? mmm hmm, But who cares anyway? mmm hmm.

But we keep on chillin, Can't stop, won't stop prankin.

It's like we've got these ideas in our minds, yellin "we're gonna go for it."

The others cabin gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. And the Jokers gonna joke, joke, joke, joke, joke.

We're just gonna prank, prank, prank, prank, prank.

We prank em all, We prank em all.

The monsters gonna chase, chase, chase, chase, chase. And the satyrs gonna play, play, play, play, play.

We're just gonna prank, prank, prank, prank, prank. 

We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We always Calculate, our traps are set perfectly.

And we won't let them know, mmm hmm. And we won't let them know, mmm hmm.

We only group with our own (group with our own), we make our plans up as we go (plans up as we go).

We're a lot like Jack Sparrow, mmm hmm. We're a lot like Jack Sparrow, mmm hmm.

But we keep on chillin, Can't stop, won't stop prankin.

It's like we've got these ideas in our minds, yellin "we're gonna go for it."

The others cabin gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. And the Jokers gonna joke, joke, joke, joke, joke.

We're just gonna prank, prank, prank, prank, prank.

We prank em all, We prank em all.

The monsters gonna chase, chase, chase, chase, chase. And the satyrs gonna play, play, play, play, play.

We're just gonna prank, prank, prank, prank, prank. 

We prank em all, We prank em all.

We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all. 

Hey, hey, hey

Just think, while you've all been planning and coming up with strategies and getting ready for capture the flag to begin. 

We've been planting our traps...everywhere...

Grover brought in a new camper and Chiron begs us "Please don't tease him.", But we're just gonna prank him. And to my brother over there with the great ideas, won't you join me bro and we can plot, plot, plot, yeah ooh

The others cabin gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. And the Jokers gonna joke, joke, joke, joke, joke.

We're just gonna prank, prank, prank, prank, prank.

We prank em all, We prank em all.

The monsters gonna chase, chase, chase, chase, chase. And the satyrs gonna play, play, play, play, play.

We're just gonna prank, prank, prank, prank, prank. 

We prank em all, We prank em all.

We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all.

We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all. 

We, We prank em all, We prank em all.


	6. Hypnos Cabin (Sing me to sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just listening to my tunes while reading one of the newest books in the Percy Jackson series when I started the think up some funny lyrics for the songs I was listening to, to go with Percy Jackson.  
> So, I decided to take each cabin and a few more and take popular songs and mix em together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the character, music, or the setting. I only own the lyrics.

(Hypnos's children)

Wait a second let us recharge our minds,

Remind us what its like to be awake.

You're lips are moving, telling us your dreams

For us to interpret for you.

Anywhere, anytime

We will sleep anywhere~ oooo~

Everything we see could be a bed~

Yesterday got away,

But that's okay, cause we're all in bed~

A snore floats in every breath.

Sing us to sleep now,

Sing us to sleep.

Won't you sing us to sleep now?

Sing us to sleep.

Give us a minute, what was I saying again?

We hear your dreams whispering in our minds.

We sleep more then you could normally bare.

Everything makes our lullaby.

Sing us to sleep now

Sing us to sleep

Won't you sing us to sleep now?

Sing us to sleep.

A-anytime

We would sleep

Time away.

Yesterday-day

A-anytime

We would sleep

Time away

Yesterday-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below what you thought of this one and let me know who you'd like me to do next.


End file.
